


Impact

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 9 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "impact."
Neither Kurt nor Blaine are perfect, but together they are stronger.





	

From a young age Kurt knew he was lucky to have found a best friend and later boyfriend, who he considered to be his soulmate, at such a young age.

From the moment they met and Blaine asked him if he would be his friend, he had a great impact on Kurt’s life and the person he had become. Sometimes he wondered what or who he would be if Blaine hadn’t walked up to him that day.

He would definitely be lonelier, Kurt thought. Blaine helped him open up and make friends when they were kids. Later on Kurt had obviously managed that on his own, for one because Blaine went to a different middle and high school than him (at least first half of high school), but mostly because he had the confidence and the will to make friends and find people who liked for who he was, not in spite of it (or not at all).

Kurt firmly believed that Blaine had helped him grow as a person.

But he had a similar effect on Blaine. Though Blaine didn’t need anyone to get him out of his shell when he was a toddler he had difficulties accepting that not everybody was nice to him and that sometimes people were outright mean.

He had to learn that he had to accept himself the way he was, that he didn’t need to be ‘perfect’ for people to like him and that not succeeding wasn’t automatically failing. That he could make mistakes and it would be okay in the end, he’s just a human after all.

Kurt helped him understanding that, learning to accept it and believing in himself.

They both had a great impact on each other’s lives and they were so glad to have each other and continued to grow together.

Although they both sometimes still struggled with those weaknesses and other, new ones, they helped each other accepting and, if possible even overcoming them.

Neither of them was perfect, they both struggled alone and together, as a couple, but in the end just holding each other’s hand, having a cuddle buddy, someone to kiss and, overall, a _best friend_ would always be worth it.


End file.
